


Shared every bruise and showed every scar

by Elysya, MichelaGuerra1895



Series: Fem!lock verse [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual!Sherlock, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysya/pseuds/Elysya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelaGuerra1895/pseuds/MichelaGuerra1895
Summary: "Sherlock, d’altra parte, stava osservando la ragazza di fronte a lei, persa in chissà quali pensieri. Stava forse pensando al ballo? Oppure, come lei, stava godendosi la sensazione di pace procurata da quella giornata, da quel posto, ma soprattutto dal loro legame, che non avrebbe creduto capace di formarsi?"





	Shared every bruise and showed every scar

Era una deliziosa giornata di fine Giugno a Londra. Gli esami erano finiti la settimana precedente e i risultati furono positivi per entrambe le ragazze, che ora sedevano sotto uno dei numerosi alberi di Primrose Hill; in realtà Joan era appoggiata al tronco dell’albero ombroso, mentre Sherlock, come era diventata sua abitudine, aveva appoggiato la testa riccia sulle gambe della bionda. Joan aveva imparato a riconoscere quando la ragazza era immersa nel suo Palazzo Mentale. A volte le palpebre tremolavano impercettibilmente, come ora: significava che l’immersione non era una ricerca di un dato importante dettata da un bisogno improvviso, bensì ciò che potremmo chiamare “riflessione non impegnativa”. Non volendo disturbarla, Joan aveva quasi subito raggiunto silenziosamente il diario che aveva riposto nella borsa e aveva iniziato l’ennesimo ritratto di Sherlock che sarebbe rimasto incompleto. Un tempo avrebbe sbuffato, ora si poteva vedere un sorriso leggero sul suo viso.

Stava lavorando ai ricci capelli di Sherlock, quando quest’ultima aprì gli occhi ed esordì con un: - Avevi questo diario, il giorno in cui ci siamo conosciute.

Joan sollevò lo sguardo e la penna dal foglio su cui stava disegnando.

-Non pensavo te ne fossi accorta, o che te ne ricordassi, sono passati… dieci mesi?

-Mi accorgo di tutto, Joan. O perlomeno, di tutto ciò che conta e che dovrebbe essere ricordato. Cosa stai disegnando al momento?

Joan tossicchiò imbarazzata mentre chiudeva il diario. Sherlock avvertì lo spostamento d’aria e si sedette.

-Giuro che non ti prenderò in giro.

-Non è per quello, è che potresti pensare che io abbia un attaccamento… _morboso_ verso il soggetto.

-Lo dici alla stessa persona che ha dedicato un sito web a 243 tipi diversi di cenere di tabacco. Non sono la persona più adatta a giudicare.

Vedendo che la ragazza era ancora titubante, Sherlock esclamò:- Dirò “sbrilluccicoso” ogni volta che vorrai.

-È un accordo, - disse Joan, passandole il diario.

Sherlock aprì il piccolo quaderno sull’ultima pagina che riportava segni d’inchiostro ed emise un debole e sorpreso “Oh”. Girò le pagine delicatamente, spesso soffermando lo sguardo su un disegno in particolare.

-Non stai avendo un principio d’infarto, vero? - chiese, senza staccare gli occhi dalla pagina.

-Non stai reagendo negativamente, quindi no.

-Devo ammettere che non hai la mano dell’artista, ma sono ritratti abbastanza fedeli. Sei migliorata col tempo. Vedi? - disse Sherlock, indicando uno dei ritratti più recenti. - Il tratto è più sicuro rispetto a questo, - mostrò uno dei primi tentativi di Joan.

-Credo che il miglioramento sia dovuto al fatto che a forza di cercare di farti un ritratto ho imparato a disegnare bene alcuni tuoi tratti al primo tentativo, - ipotizzò Joan.

-Lo credo anch’io, ci sono davvero tanti ritratti qui … Quando hai cominciato?

-A disegnarti, intendi?

-Sì.

-All’inizio di quest’anno scolastico. Da prima che ci presentassimo.

-Ecco cosa stavi facendo quando mi sono seduta accanto a te.

-Beccata, - ammise Joan. -Non… ti dà fastidio?

-No, sono dei bei ritratti. Non sono un’esperta, ma sei brava. E poi è interessante poter vedere come sembro ai tuoi occhi.

-Non credevo ti interessasse vedere come sembri agli occhi degli altri.

-Vero, ma tu non sei gli “altri". Per gli “altri" non avrei ballato un lento. Di fronte a tutti. Ad un evento che non fa parte della cultura britannica.

Joan rise, ricordandosi di come qualche mese prima avesse implorato la ragazza a partecipare con lei al ballo scolastico. Ai tempi non avrebbe riso, tutt’altro, ma la serata era risultata memorabile. Sorrise al ricordo e al complimento implicito nelle parole di Sherlock. Se avesse avuto un TARDIS, fosse tornata indietro a un anno prima e avesse detto a sé stessa che avrebbe a breve incontrato una persona come Sherlock, e non si sarebbe sentita più fuori luogo, probabilmente non ci avrebbe creduto (o forse non ne avrebbe avuto modo per via del paradosso temporale).

Sherlock, d’altra parte, stava osservando la ragazza di fronte a lei, persa in chissà quali pensieri. Stava forse pensando al ballo? Oppure, come lei, stava godendosi la sensazione di pace procurata da quella giornata, da quel posto, ma soprattutto dal loro legame, che non avrebbe creduto capace di formarsi? Una serie di ricordi spiacevoli riaffiorarono alla mente e Sherlock chiuse gli occhi, tentando di cacciarli via.

-Sherlock, stai bene? - chiese Joan, che aveva notato l’improvviso cambiamento dell’espressione della ragazza.

-Sì, è solo che mi sono ricordata di una persona alla quale non pensavo da tempo per vari motivi.

-Ti… va di parlarne?

-Sei sicura di volermi ascoltare?

Joan annuì.

-Ho conosciuto la ragazza di cui mi sono ricordata più o meno due anni fa. Si chiamava Jamie [1] ed eravamo molto simili caratterialmente, per non parlare degli interessi per la scienza in comune. In poco tempo diventammo inseparabili, e credetti di essermene innamorata. Che ingenua. Glielo dissi, lei a quanto pare ricambiava. Andava tutto bene, finché non ha provato ad… approfondire il contatto fisico. Sapeva che io non ero interessata, ma ci ha provato in ogni caso, e quando le ho detto che non volevo assolutamente compiacerla, non solo mi ha mandato al diavolo, mi ha anche detto cose irripetibili. Inconsapevolmente mi convinsi che non avrei mai potuto avere una relazione con qualcuno, data l’assenza di quel tipo di attrazione da parte mia e di volontà ad impegnarmi a quel livello. Ma è storia passata ormai, e tu continui a dimostrarmi il contrario, - concluse Sherlock, sentendosi più leggera.

 _La Thompson aveva ragione, dunque_ , pensò Joan, posando la sua mano su quella affusolata di Sherlock e accarezzandola lievemente, sperando che quel gesto facesse comprendere alla sua ragazza il dispiacere che stava provando in quel momento. Come poteva qualcuno trattare così un’altra persona? Come poteva una persona che dovrebbe amarti spingerti a credere che per te non sia possibile provare tale sentimento?

-Comunque non c’ero mai stata qui, è molto rilassante, - cambiò argomento Sherlock, notando che Joan aveva ancora lo sguardo cupo.

-Come…? Sherlock, è uno dei posti più frequentati dai londinesi! Ci sono altri posti che non hai mai visto e in cui ti devo portare? -Non ne ho la più pallida idea, conosco quasi tutta Londra. Okay, non ero mai stata qui, - specificò, notando lo sguardo scettico e divertito di Joan, - Ma davvero, conosco Londra.

-Se lo dici tu.

-È una sfida, Watson?

-Vuoi che lo sia, Holmes?

Passò qualche secondo, poi scoppiarono entrambe a ridere.

-Non chiamarmi più per cognome.

-Come vuoi tu.

Passarono qualche momento in silenzio, poi Sherlock chiese:- Potrei avere uno di quei ritratti?

-Sono tutti incompleti.

-Non importa.

-Va bene, -annuì Joan, annotandosi mentalmente di scegliere il ritratto migliore e di darglielo in una cartellina trasparente.

-Andiamo a cenare? Sono le sette ormai.

-Fish and chips ?

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Per un momento avevo pensato di inserire Irene Adler oppure Victor Trevor, che sarebbe poi diventato Victoria. Non ho inserito Victor Trevor perché era una scelta troppo prevedibile, oltre che contro la visione che ho del rapporto tra Sherlock e Victor. Non ho inserito Irene Adler perché, nonostante nell’adattamento della BBC ci provi con Sherlock, e poteva essere quindi plausibile che tentasse di avere una relazione anche sessuale con Sherlock in questo verse, mi sembrava di andare contro la visione che ho del rapporto tra i due, di nuovo. Ho optato quindi per l’inserire James Moriarty, cambiato poi in Jamie. Perché? Mi sono resa conto che in un adattamento (non dirò quale, ma chi ha visto quell’adattamento forse si ricorderà) Sherlock e Jamie hanno una relazione (anche sessuale). Non sto a raccontare i retroscena. Ho poi considerato che anche nell’adattamento della BBC Jim ci prova varie volte con Sherlock e, senza tirare in mezzo la M-Theory, che peggiora ancora di più la visione che si può avere di Moriarty, ho optato per questa soluzione.
> 
> Note finali:  
> Seconda fanfiction che pubblico nel fandom di Sherlock, yay! Inizialmente questa OS doveva avere un mood molto rilassato, come quello presente in "Amazing day" dei Coldplay (da cui ho tratto il titolo), e poi è successo... quello che è successo. Un ringraziamento sincero va, come sempre, a Elena, senza la quale probabilmente non avrei avuto il coraggio di pubblicare la prima OS. Grazie mille se avete letto fino a qui!


End file.
